


Heat Wave

by AcidSause



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crushes, Kissing, M/M, Teen AU-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidSause/pseuds/AcidSause
Summary: Big heat wave hits during summer break, Dan thinks they can get through it together, feelings get in way





	

(Fic loosely inspired by this gif set <http://helloyangmal.tumblr.com/post/158474154892> )

Summer vacation was boring and unnessasarily hot.  Dan and Ross sat in his room in various states of undressed, sadly not sexually.  Down to only a tank top and boxers, from not owning any shorts, Dan sat in front of the fan panting on the floor.  One of the perks of not being able to sweat gave him full acsess to all fans.  It didn’t stop Ross from trying to elbow him out of the way.

It was, what felt like, 130 degrees and nothing was helping.  The boys were damn ready to dump a whole bucket of ice in their pants.  At this point, Ross had given up on shirts and was taking up most of Dan’s bed.  They thought it’d be fun to hang out during the heat wave but no, it only sucked.  Except for one thing.

For the past year and a half, Dan started seeing his friend in a new light.  The teens silly, annoying comments made Dan smile.  Just being in the same, let alone his bedroom, was makung Dan heat up more. 

“Earth to Avidan.  Did ya pass out?"  Ross said, nudging the older teen with his foot. 

"Can’t I try to enjoy the rare peace and quite?”

“Nope.”

With that, Ross rolled over and leaned over the side of the bed.  Their faces were too close for Dan’s liking, makung him scoot away.  Today, Ross was nit having it and kept following him. 

“Why are you running away?  Get back here and love me!”

Dan was so happy that his face was already red from the heat.  Maybe it was nothing to Ross, throwing thst word around, but it was something a little more to Dan.

“You’re such a brat,” Dan muttered as he let his sweaty friend wrap his arms around him.  It was nice but gross.

“Hey, you invited Me over and then had nothing for us to do.”

“I didn’t think that far.  The heat is melting my fragile little mind.”

“You never think.”

“Ow!  Your words are knifes to my heart.”

“Stabby stab stab,” Ross says singsong while making the motions of stabbing Dan’s chest.  A little lower and it could’ve been something else.

Dan grabbed Ross’s arm and flipped him off the bed, hopefully not hurting him too bad.  Judging from the evil smirk on his face, it didn’t hurt enough.  Before he knew it, Dan was pinned to the bed.  He wasn’t gonna let his feelings get in the way of a good fight.  The two wrestled until it waz Ross who was pinned to the side of the bed.

The air around them grew heavy as they stared at each other panting.  Every fiber in Dan’s being was on edge.  He has been far closer to Ross on multiple occasions but today was different.  Something neither of them wanted to say filled the space between them. 

Slowly, Dan closed the gap between them.  It gave Ross plenty of time to push him away and Dan time to back track.  Neither happened.  Dan’s lips lightly touches Ross’s.  The tinnest of pecks, but it felt like electricity to him.  As he pulled back, he couldn’t even look at Ross. 

“I-I’m sor-” was all Dan could get out before Ross grabbed his face and mashed their lips together.

The way Ross kissed him was full of hunger, how his lips moved against Dan’s, driving the older teen insane.  All Dan could do was just take it, his mind gone numb.  It felt like hours before the kiss finally ended.  The air around them seeming to be more charged then ever.

“I would very much like to do that again, multiple times,” Ross was able to get out while panting.

“Please, please do it.”


End file.
